The Bad Girl
by Skullkay25
Summary: So season 6 is about to begin and nothing's gone right, no one has a plan and Chris will make the Camper's lives hell. This year Chris is gonna throw a monkey wrench into the game, psychological warfare, and let's not forget Chef's crappy cooking, plus wacky challenges! (Contains: OCs, OOC on occasion, toxic relationships here and there, and Chris Mclane need I say more...)
1. Back to the Crappy Island!

**(****_Disclaimer: _****_I do not own a single person on here save my OCs, Felix, Riley, and Kikana. Everyone else belongs to all their lovely copyrights.) _**

**Total Drama Fan Fiction**

**The Bad Girl**

Duncan couldn't believe that he had actually agreed to be on a sixth season of Total Drama. Why had he even signed the stupid contract... oh yeah... being in that stupid cell only made him think of her. He shook his head. He couldn't think of her anymore. She was gone. He needed to be with Gwen. It was the only thing that made him forget. He was the first one on the boat and he didn't know who could possibly be getting on the boat next. He thought about the incident that caused season 5 to end early because Mike's evil personality Mal, had taken over and tried to kill everyone. He hoped no one talked about it and was hoping that Mike wouldn't be on this season. Him being there would only make him think of Mal, that would also cause him to think of her. He shook his head and couldn't think of her anymore she was gone... she was never coming back... Suddenly the boat jerked to a halt throwing him out of his seat.

_Let the game begin..._

Courtney however knew exactly why she signed up for season 6 but she wasn't sure if the money was worth it. She walked over to the boat, she then flashed back to the incident... and what Duncan had done when he found out about Mal. Courtney would never forget the look on Duncan's face; she'd never seen him so angry. She wanted to kick herself, why did she even care about him. She didn't. She stepped onto the boat and found herself staring into those big blue eyes... Duncan. She expected him to smile or wink at her but he just looked away. Was he ignoring her now? She told herself she didn't care. She sat as far away from him as physically possible on the boat, and she knew she'd regret ever signing that damned contract.

Heather walked to the dock with Alejandro following along behind her. She wanted everyone to think she liked him, even Chris. She took a single step onto the boat and seeing Duncan looked away before making eye contact. she could never let a single person know that she truly liked him instead. If any one _**ever**_ found out she would die... She sat down and watched Alejandro sit right by Duncan without a care in the world it seemed... The boat started up again.

Chris snickered.

"Oh, all hell is gonna break loose!"

Chef chuckled in agreement. "How'd you even know about her?"

Chris gave his signature smile. "I have my sources..."

A boat stopped and out came two beefy guards dragging a 17 year old girl. Her long dark hair covering most of her face, bright green eyes shot daggers at Chris. She wore a black corset and black lacey skirt coupled with black and purple stockings. The kicker was her short boots equipped with toe spikes and chains all over. The girl jerked away from the guards kneeing one in the crotch while to the other she round housed in the chest, causing him to fly into the water as she laughed. The other guard who'd recovered grabbed her while she let out a piercing shriek. She twisted while pinning his wrist right between his shoulder blades and he cried out just as she shoved his beefy ass into the water. Sighing she swept her hair out of her face, black lips curving into a sly smirk.

"Well, hello Christopher..." She said coyly.

"Hey to you too Kikana." He smirked.

Duncan was staring at the boat's floor, there was one last person they needed to pick up and Duncan had a horrible fear he knew precisely who this was going to be... Gwen was sitting with Courtney both talking and laughing, Alejandro sat at his left while Eva, if that was a girl, sat to his right. The boat stopped once again as someone stepped on, everyone was quiet as they all looked at the person. His heart began to beat in his ears like a drum, it was Mike... Everyone was staring at him quietly.

"WHOA!" Izzy yelled. "Isn't that the guy who tried to kill everyone?!"

Duncan shut his eyes.

"Umm... That was my other personality..."

Duncan cut him off responding... "Still you... Still your fault."

Everyone was looking at Duncan...

"I know you have a problem with Mal..." He attempted.

"No," he stood, "_**you**_ are Mal, and I'll kill you for what you did!"

"What did he do to you?" Trent suddenly asked disrupting the feel.

Duncan ignored him. "You killed her and I'll kill you... so watch out."

The boat came to a sudden stop and everyone began to get off.

"Caaaaaampers! Sooo glad you could make it!" Chris shouted.

Scoffing Duncan spoke. "Just get on with it Mclane..."

Chris scowled. "Fiine, have it your way. We have two brand new sucker- I mean contestants! Felix and Riley!"

A boy and girl stepped out from behind the Confessional...

The boy was tall and muscular, he had thick blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a plain green T-shirt and blue jeans. The girl really stood out. She had purple hair put into two pigtails, golden amber eyes, and neon purple lipstick. She wore a black tank top and a short rainbow skirt.

Heather snorted. "Wow, Riley is it? Did you have a concussion when you bought that outfit?!"

Riley smiled. "Listen, I'm here to win, so I suggest you keep your fashion tips to yourself. Okay cupcake?" She was cheerful at the end there.

Heather just rolled her eyes.

Kikana was pissed.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

She was locked in a big metal cage.

_Ohhh Christopher will pay..._

The door was opened as she then stood eager to meet Christopher and give him a large chunk of her mind; but it wasn't Christopher... It was his friend, big and tough looking, like a solider... but he wore a ridiculous Chef's hat the hell?

"Oh it's you..." She spat venomously.

"Chris wanted me to check on you, said you were good at getting away..."

"Alright, I selected teams for you all at random. Juuuust to keep things interesting!" Chris grinned.

Riley sighed.

"Brick, Cody, Duncan, Gwen, Izzy, Mike... or Mal as we have come to know you... You guys are the Vile Vipers! Now, Alejandro, Courtney, Eva, Felix, Heather, Riley, Trent you are the Killer Kangaroos!"

Riley looked around through the other Campers, then, she spotted him...

Cute, black hair, and even had a guitar! He caught her staring at him and gave her a smile. She blushed at being caught but smiled back sheepishly.


	2. The Bad Girl

_**(**__**Disclaimer:**__** I still don't own Total Drama… sooooo yeah but the OCs are still mine!)**_

Courtney kept watching him she didn't know why. Duncan seemed off, she'd never seen him act this way… What did he mean when he said Mike killed her… killed who though?

"Caaampers! There will be nooo challenges today! Buuut, we do have a big surprise in store! Everyone to the campfire!" Chris shouted over the intercom.

We all followed his orders to the campfire and then sat down. There was a tarp covering a huge square object.

"SOMEONE BETTER LET ME OUTTA HERE!" The voice was coming from the tarp…

Duncan froze.

_That voice…_

He knew he was losing his mind now.

"LET ME OUT!" She shrieked.

"Noo, no, no!" He repeated. Duncan suddenly shut his eyes and clutched his head in his hands…

"DAMMIT GET ME OUTTA HERE YOU BASTARD!" She was still pissed.

Duncan rose walking towards the tarp covered shape. This couldn't all be in his head could it? He then grabbed the tarp and yanked. He saw her eyes, sparkling there like emeralds, her face was flushed from anger and pale from panic just as he recognized her he dropped to his knees like a man about to pray. Her eyes were wide as they stared at each other… His mouth froze he couldn't even speak.

"D-Duncan?!" She gasped. Duncan felt tears well up in his eyes as a single one ran down her cheek.

"Duncan…" She said his name like a plea. Reaching her arm through the bar to touch his face she spoke…

"You're alive…"

Duncan cried as well.

_This has got to be some sick dream…_

"What the hell is going on?" One of the other campers said he couldn't tell who.

Duncan barely registered the offhand comment and spoke to her shakily.

"Kiki…"

"YOU JUST RUINED MY BIG SURPRISE THANKS A LOT DUNCAN!" Chris suddenly yelled.

Duncan turned to look at him.

"Whoooa…. Duncan, you crying dude?"

Duncan then looked to Mike… "I thought you'd killed her."

"You mean Mal." He corrected.

"Get her out." Duncan demanded.

Chris then unlocked the cage and Kiki flew into Duncan's arms she was sobbing and locked her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. He stroked her hair…

"I love you… I always have an always will."


	3. Duncan's First Rodeo

**Disclaimer :****( Still don't own this!)**

"What the heck is going on?" Gwen asked out loud.

"We found Duncan's long lost girlfriend." Chris said, hoping to start trouble.

"Whoa, whoa…so…you're his girlfriend?" Gwen asked, looking the girl over.

The girl wiped a tear away. "Yep…been together since we were 14."

Gwen's face turned red. "WELL THEN IT'S GOOD THING I BROKE UP WITH HIM!"

"Now you know how I felt..." Courtney mumbled.

Kiki pushed Duncan away, her eyes blazing. "You… you were with other girls?!"

Duncan reached for her. "Baby, please…"

"NO!" She backed away. "YOU…I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Chris chuckled. "Anyway, Felix, I'm moving you to the Vile Vipers. Kikana, you're on the Killer Kangaroos."

"Awesome." Kiki said, sarcasm dripping off her tongue.

Suddenly an intern ran up, calling Chris's name. He whispered something into Chris's ear.

"Good news, campers!" Chris clapped his hands together. "We'll be having a challenge after all! Follow your uncle Chris!"

Several of the contestants groaned. They followed him to the beach, where a good square of the island was fenced off. Inside the fence was one of the mutant moose from season 4.

"Oh, great." Scott complained. "Well at least it's not fang."

Chris grinned, evilly. "Oh, we're saving him just for you."

Scott's eyes got wide. "CRAP!"

"Okay, Kiddos! We're having an old fashion rodeo!"

"Don't old fashioned rodeos have bulls?" Alejandro pointed out.

Chris scowled. "Mutant moose are better for ratings." He grinned again. "Stay on the moose as long as you can. The player who stays on the longest wins for their team! Vile Vipers, you're up first!"

"I'll go!" Felix jumped the fence and ran at the moose. He hopped onto the snorting creature and locked his arms around its neck.

"Whoa! Go crazy dude!" Izzy laughed.

Felix put his arms around the moose's neck. The moose bucked and ran, but Felix held on.

"Fun fact about mutant moose." Chris laughed. "They can fly."

Suddenly the moose unfurled a pair of giant bat wings and took off.

"HOLY CRAP!" Felix shouted.

The moose was actually flying! Felix hung on for dear life. The moose was doing flips in the air and eventually, Felix lost his grip. He screamed as he hurtled toward the ground. He was going to die. Suddenly Izzy hopped the fence.

"I got it, I got it!" She yelled.

Felix landed in her arms.

"That was AWESOME!" She enthused.

_She must be really strong…and completely insane._

She set Felix down and they started laughing. They hopped back over the fence and got back to their teams.

"That was weird." Chris said. "Okay, Killer Kangaroos, you're next, but first…"

One of the interns was dragging a giant mattress and brought it to the center of the pen.

"For safety purposes." Chris explained. "Don't need any more law suits."

"Guess I'll go next." Brick smiled.

Kiki watched as Brick got on the mutant beast and copied Felix's strategy. The moose ran around the perimeter of the fence at lightning speed. Brick fell off in no time. The campers continued and no one survived very long. Eva had survived the longest. 5 minutes. It was Kiki's turn. She smirked. She ran and jumped on the fence, doing a flip and landing right on the moose. Everyone's jaw dropped. The moose kicked and bucked, trying everything to shake Kiki off its back, but to no avail. Finally, it took flight. It did loops and corkscrews, but Kiki didn't let go. Finally, the moose gave up and landed. Kiki got off.

"10 minutes!" Chris exclaimed.

The last person to go for the Vile Vipers was Duncan.

Duncan took a deep breath and mounted the beast. The moose went crazy. It flew up high and spun around. The moose dive bombed toward the ground, then jerked up at the last second. Duncan thought he was going to be sick. The moose realized this and flew in a circle as fast as it could. Finally, Duncan lost his grip and fell toward the ground.

"Duncan!" A female voice screamed.

Duncan hit the ground hard, just missing the mattress. He cried out. There was so much pain. Someone was running toward him. He screamed because of the pain in his arm and chest.

_Oh, God…I'm dying…_


	4. Stuck on the crappy island

**Disclaimer :( Still don't own this! Except for the OC's!)**

Kiki rushed to Duncan as fast as she could. His face was contorted with pain. She felt tears in her eyes. He had to be alright.

"Duncan, please…" She choked.

He groaned.

"Let the medics through!" Chris yelled to everyone.

They brought out a stretcher and Duncan yelped when they grabbed him.

"Is he okay?" The goth girl asked Kiki.

Kiki wanted to be mad at the girl, but how could she? The girl never knew about her and Duncan.

"I don't know." She said, honestly.

"Well…Killer Kangaroos win!" Chris announced.

Everyone on the team was cheering and high-fiving each other; everyone except Kiki.

Duncan groaned as his eyes fluttered open. His arm and chest ached horribly. The last thing he remembered was her calling his name. He realized a guy in a long white coat, standing over him.

"Good, you're awake." He said. "You're going to be fine, but you broke your arm and a couple ribs…" 

Duncan tuned him out and shut his eyes. He wanted Kiki to be right next to him.

The Vile Vipers were gathered around the campfire, with the Killer Kangaroos hovering behind them.

"Elimination time!" Chris shouted.

Before he could say anything else, Mike gasped and his hair fell over one eye.

"I'm ba-ack!" He said in a dark voice.

It was Mal.

Kiki took a step back. "Get back." She warned him.

He stepped toward her. "Awww… are you still mad at me?" He laughed.

"You tried to kill me!" She shouted. "You tried to kill Duncan!"

"And?" He smirked.

Kiki glared at him. She was far beyond pissed. She stalked forward and lunged at him. She was on him, punching and clawing him with her nails. Someone grabbed her from behind and lifted her off of him. It was the chef dude. Mal backed away and ran off into the woods.

Kiki screamed. "GET BACK HERE!"

"Okay…" Chris said. "Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted. Mal was about to get a marshmallow soooo… Duncan is safe. Gwen, Izzy, you two are also safe. Cody…Brick…it's the end of the line for one of you…"

Suddenly, there was a giant boom, like an explosion.

"What the…" Cody exclaimed.

Chris and Chef rushed for the docks and everyone followed. There, they found Mal, laughing, maniacally. All the boats were on fire. Mal ran off again.

"No…" Chris mumbled.

"That idiot!" Chef shouted. "Those boats were our only way off the island!"

"We're on TV." Chris pointed out. "We'll just…"

Chris was interrupted when an intern ran out, calling his name.

"Chris!" he shouted. "Some freak just trashed the media room! We're off the air. Everything is completely ruined!"

"What about the phones?" Chris asked.

"He cut the lines." The intern said, gravely.

"Holy crap…" Chris whispered. "We're…we're stuck on this island…"

"Mwahahahaha!" Mal cackled. "There is no way out!"

Kiki ran up to him and round house kicked him in the face. He fell backward and gasped.

"What the…where am I?" he asked.

He was Mike again.

Kiki sighed.

_We are stuck on this island with a mentally unstable criminal and my completely stupid uncle._


	5. A Love Song

**Disclaimer: (Still don't own this)**

**(PS: I wrote the song you see in here)**

"Well…considering what just happened… Mal, you've been voted off."

"Huh?" Mike scratched his head. "You're saying…wait, I did this? Aww, crap."

"Chef, why don't you take Mal, here to his new quarters?"

Chef grabbed Mike and took him away.

"What are we gonna do?!" Cody panicked.

"Yeah. We're trapped on this island!" Eva shouted.

"Settle down, campers. We'll figure it out."

"You are in for such a big lawsuit." Courtney grumbled.

While the others argued with Kiki's uncle, she snuck off to the infirmary.

She peeked through the door and saw Duncan, sleeping. She walked in quietly, then turned back, not wanting to wake him.

"You can stay." He said, suddenly.

Kiki froze and saw Duncan open his eyes. She pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down.

"Hi." He smirked.

She looked away from him, out the window.

"You're still mad…"

She sighed. "No shit."

"Kiki…I thought you were dead…"

She looked at him, sadly. "Some part of me wished that even though you thought that…you wouldn't move on…"

Duncan struggled to sit up and grunted. "You know I love you right?"

Kiki smiled. "I love you too."

Gwen took a step back. She had gone to see if Duncan was okay and had found that _she_ was already there. To say that Gwen was jealous was an understatement. Sure, she had broken up with him, but since then she'd wanted him back. She turned around and headed back to the cabins. Who was she kidding? With Kiki here, she would never get Duncan back. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Everything happened for a reason.

Riley could hear the guitar before she saw him. She turned the corner and saw him playing the guitar and singing.

"_My sweet love_

_How I love you so_

_Here I wait for you_

_Underneath the full moon's glow"_

"Wow…" Riley sighed.

Trent turned around and grinned. "Hey."

Riley gulped. "Hi… that was…amazing."

Trent chuckled. "Wow, thanks. Would you like to hear the rest?"

Riley nodded. She sat down in front of him.

"_My sweet love_

_How I love you so_

_Here I wait for you_

_Underneath the full moon's glow_

_Here I've waited_

_Waited oh so long_

_Dear, I need you here_

_I need you to help me be strong_

_Oh oh_

_I need you lying here next to me_

_I've waited long enough can't you see?_

_My little dove_

_You can't leave me now_

_Leave me to live without you_

_Can't you see I don't know how?_

_How can you_

_Be away from me?_

_It's getting hard to breathe _

_Why can't you let me be free?_

_Oh oh_

_I'm waiting for you here by the sea_

_Wondering why you can't be here with me_

_My sweet love_

_I know you can't be here_

_But, I will still be waiting for your spirit to appear_

_Oh, my love_

_Dear, please wait for me_

_I will see you soon _

_You'll find me floating in the sea"_

"That was… beautiful." Riley praised.

Trent smiled, blushing. "Thanks."

Riley stood and started to walk away.

"Wait." Trent grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

Riley's face was only inches from his. Suddenly, he pulled her closer and kissed her.


	6. Chick Fight

**Disclaimer: (Need I say anything?)**

Kiki walked back to the cabins. She had told Duncan about Mal and how they were trapped on the island. When he heard that, he had asked to be alone. Kiki stepped out of the trees and saw the dark haired boy and the purple haired girl making out.

_Love is in the air._

"Guys!" Chris yelled. "I got a bar!"

Chris was up in a tree, holding his phone up. Suddenly, his phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Chris answered. "Oh, hey Jason. What? Yeah, Kikana is fine, listen I was gonna call the police, but since I have you here, I need you to come to Camp Wawanakwa. Wait… what? Jason? Wait! Oh shit."

Just then, a branch snapped and Chris fell. Chef ran and caught him.

"Chef?" Chris smiled. "Have I ever told you how much I looove you?"

Chef dropped him. "Don't get all weird on me, man."

"Is Jason coming?!" Kiki couldn't hold back her excitement.

"I don't know. My battery just died." Chris confessed.

"Wait, how do you two know the same people?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. It's like you two know each other." Brick crossed his arms.

Kiki sighed. "Chris…is my uncle. Jason is my brother and his nephew."

Trent tore himself away from Riley. "Whoa, you two are related?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Kiki grimaced.

"That's gotta suck." Courtney said.

"Well, I haven't seen him in a long time. I've been in juvie for quite a while… thanks to your buddy, Mal."

"What did he do?" Heather asked.

"And how did you meet Duncan?" Riley wondered.

Kiki laughed. "Like I'm gonna tell all you guys my personal business."

"It was worth a try." Cody shrugged.

"What I want to know is why you're with Duncan at all." Courtney grumbled.

"I love him." Kiki smiled. "I have since we were kids…and I always will."

"That is soooo sweet." Riley sighed.

Kiki blushed.

Courtney scoffed. "Duncan is incapable of love. He doesn't love you back."

Kiki glared at Courtney. "Yes he does. He loves me."

"He'll cheat on you the first chance he gets." Courtney spat.

"You're lying!" Kiki yelled. "He loves me. He told me he did!"

"He's a thief and a liar! Open your eyes!" Courtney yelled. "It's what he does! He makes you think he cares, then he leaves you for someone else!"

"NO!" Kiki screamed. "SHUT UP!"

Kiki took a deep breath. "He told me about you. Just because he ditched you, doesn't mean he'll ditch me. And can you really blame him for leaving you? Who wants to date a high maintenance, over dramatic bitch like you?"

Courtney looked like she'd just been slapped. Suddenly, she screamed and jumped on Kiki. She punched Kiki in the mouth and Kiki threw her off. Kiki jumped on Courtney, sitting on her stomach and punching her in the face. When Chef finally pulled them apart, Courtney's face was dripping blood. A single stream of blood trickled down Kiki's lip.

She grinned, looking at the damage she did. Kiki knew what she was good at and that was being evil. She laughed.

_Duncan would be so proud._


	7. Duncan&Kiki

**Disclaimer: (Need I say anything?)**

Duncan couldn't believe they were stuck on the island. Kiki had told him that they took Mal away, so he couldn't cause any more damage. He eventually fell asleep and dreamt of Kiki.

Kiki woke up the next early the next morning to go see Duncan. She crept out of the cabin and into the trees to find the infirmary. It was still dark out and very cold; Kiki shivered as the wind blew her hair back. Suddenly she heard a noise coming from behind a bush. She froze, then prepared to defend herself. She saw a tall shadow come out from behind the tall bush and she kicked low. The shadow grunted and fell to its knees. Kiki quickly took out her phone and hone the light on the figure's face. It was Jason. He lay on the ground, clutching his crotch. He coughed then groaned.

"Jason!" Kiki shrieked.

She knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm soooo sorry… I didn't know it was you…"

Jason coughed again. "It's…it's ok…"

Kiki helped him up. "I'm glad you're here."

He grinned. "Me too."

"Did you bring help?" She asked him.

Jason just stared at her a moment. "What?"

Kiki's jaw dropped. "How did you get here?"

"By boat…"

She didn't even give him a chance to answer. She ran for the dock. When she got there, no one was around. There was no boat.

"Shit!" Kiki growled.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"We're stuck on this damn island." She sighed. "One of the contestants trapped us here. We have no way to call for help."

"Bloody hell…" Jason smacked a hand to his forehead.

"Pretty much." Kiki sighed. "Why don't you go find Chris? I'll meet you later."

Jason nodded then vanished into the trees. Kiki got to the infirmary and opened the door slowly. She stepped inside, tip-toeing over to his bed. Duncan was still asleep. She smiled She had always loved to watch him sleep. All the anger, sarcasm, and arrogance melted away and he looked happy. Kiki sat in the wooden chair next to the bed and studied his face. His bright blue eyes were hidden beneath his pale eye lids, which fluttered slightly. His breathing was even and she watched his chest as it rose and fell. He made a little moaning noise in his sleep and shifted slightly. Kiki smiled. She looked at his lips and ached to kiss them. She wanted badly to touch his face and hold him tight. She refrained, not wanting to wake him. She stood and headed for the door, but froze when she heard a pained cry. She turned back around to see that Duncan no longer looked peaceful. His face had gone rigid and his lips were pressed into a tight line. She walked toward him as he groaned.

"Duncan…" She murmured.

His eyes fluttered open then closed again. He mumbled something she didn't quite hear.

"What?" She asked.

"Pain meds…" He said a little louder.

Kiki frowned. "Where are they?"

Duncan sighed. "Don't know…intern gives them to me."

"No one's awake, babe." She told him.

"Shit." He grumbled.

Kiki sighed and found herself staring at his hair. Due to the fact that he hadn't been in possession of any hairspray, his mowhalk was almost gone and only a little patch of green remained. She combed her fingers through his soft black hair until his mowhalk was no more.

"What are you doing to me, woman?" He mumbled, his eyes still closed.

Kiki smiled. "Remember your hair before you started putting it in a mowhalk?"

He chuckled. "Oh, God."

She stroked his hair and kissed his cheek.

Duncan was in heaven. Despite the lack of pain medication and the excess of pain in his arm and chest, he was happy. He opened his eyes to see her smiling down at him. Her ebony hair caressed her cheeks and cascaded over her small ivory shoulders. Her beautiful, full lips parted and she kissed him. He could taste her sweetness.

"Ahem."

Kiki turned to see her uncle standing in the doorway.

"What exactly are you doing with my niece?" He asked Duncan.


	8. Jason's Firs Love

**Disclaimer: (Need I say anything?) **

"Whoa, whoa…niece?!" Duncan sat up too quickly and his broken ribs paid the price.

"Damn it…" Duncan swore, lying back down.

Kiki turned to Chris. "Where's the intern who gives him his pain killers?"

Chris just shrugged, making Kiki roll her eyes.

"Well find him! Can't you see he needs them?"

Now Chris rolled his eyes and left to find the intern.

Kiki turned her attention back toward her boyfriend. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied.

Duncan was definitely not fine. His arm hurt terribly and his chest ached to the point where he was having trouble breathing. Kiki must have known he was lying because she crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"Liar." She grumbled.

She sat on the corner of the bed, where Duncan's head was and placed a cool hand on his overly warm face. Duncan hadn't realized how hot it was in the small room. Kiki then bent down and began kissing from his jaw and down along his neck. A low groan escaped his lips and Kiki giggled.

"Whoa there."

His eyes were closed, but he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Sorry…" he mumbled.

Kiki found his lips once more and kissed him gently. Someone sighed from behind them and Kiki turned to see Chris standing in the doorway, once again.

"Seriously, Duncan?" Chris sounded irritated. "Stop taking advantage of me niece."

Duncan chuckled. "Two things. First, no one could ever take advantage of Kiki. Second, I'm really in no condition to try and take advantage of anyone."

Kiki giggled. "Sorry, Christopher. It's all me."

An intern walked in with pills and a glass of water. He walked over to Duncan, who snatched the medication and glass out of the intern's hands.

"Thank God." Duncan sighed after swallowing the pills and a few gulps of water.

Duncan watched as Chris left the room, an annoyed look on his face.

"What's up with him?" Duncan asked Kiki.

Kiki shrugged. "Maybe he ran into Jason and realized he was really stuck here."

"Wait…Jason is here?" Duncan asked.

Kiki nodded. And Duncan yawned, making Kiki smile.

"I'll let you sleep, kay?" She kissed his forehead. "I'll be back later."

Duncan's eyes were already closed. "M'kay."

"Bloody hell, Chris. I said I was sorry." Jason groaned, frustrated.

"Yeah, yeah." Chris rolled his eyes and stomped off.

Jason sighed and spotted a girl looking at him. She quickly looked away, blushing. When the girl looked at him again, he flashed a smile and winked, making her giggle. She had shoulder length brown hair and dark eyes. She wore a gray sweater and tan pants. She was cute and all, and Jason could flirt with her, but it would never turn into anything. His relationships never went very far. He needed to meet the right girl. He needed someone different, special. He wanted someone that made him feel the way Duncan said Kiki made him feel. He turned back around and stared. Short black and turquoise hair…combat boots…eyes that saw straight into his black, shriveled up heart.

"Bloody hell…" Jason muttered under his breath. "I'm in love."


	9. SORRY

Hey it's Skullkay25! I'm soooo sorry about the lack of updates. I want to work on my Queen's Reign and get a bunch of chapters done and get more views before I really continue with my The Bad Girl story. I'd really appreciate it if you'd read my Queen's Reign and let me know what you think! The more views I get for my new story, the sooner I'll continue this one! Thanks for reading my story guys! I look at the number of people who read my stuff and it keeps me going. Writing is my passion! I hope you guys love my Queen's Reign story! Thanks for your support and sorry again!

-Skullkay25 333


End file.
